Greg Adams
Greg Adams is a Human Earth Systems Alliance officer in the 22nd century. He was hand-picked by Captain David Anderson to serve as the Chief Engineer of the SSV Normandy. Engineer Adams has served on every class of Alliance starships. Prior to being assigned to the Normandy, Adams served on the SSV Tokyo, which he describes as a "good ship" but added that the SSV Tokyo "couldn't hold a candle to the Normandy". Adams becomes very enthusiastic while discussing about the Normandy, claiming she is the best ship he has ever served on. Adams will provide Commander Shepard with some background on the ship's IES stealth system and engines. Greg Adams is voiced by Roger Jackson. Mass Effect On board the Normandy, Adams and Navigator Pressly maintain a good friendship with each other. Shepard overhears a conversation between them talking about the ship's communication system while going to meet Nihlus Kryik in the comm room. In their conversation, Pressly wonders about how strange it is to have a turian Spectre aboard the Normandy, but Adams tells Pressly to relax or he would cause himself to have an ulcer. Unlike Pressly, Adams is very calm and even-tempered, tending to accept things as they come. When Corporal Jenkins was killed in action on Eden Prime, Adams was sad to hear about his death and told Shepard that he is "sorry to hear about Jenkins". Adams does not seem to have any problems with having non-human crew members aboard the Normandy. When Tali'Zorah nar Rayya comes aboard the Normandy, Engineer Adams is very impressed with her technical knowledge and skills and even approves of Tali, despite her being a quarian. Adams wishes that his engineering team was half as smart as her. He also mentions to Commander Shepard that if Tali was onboard for more than a month, she would know more about the engines then he does. Because of that Adams was quick to take her under his wing and made sure that she feels welcomed, especially in the engine room. The two of them often worked together dismantling any orbital probes or wreckage found during planetary surveys. Unlike the rest of the crew, Adams was completely unperturbed when Shepard stole the Normandy and headed to Ilos. He heard that the Normandy SR-1 was heading to the Terminus Systems and assured Shepard they were ready for anything. Mass Effect 2 Following the destruction of the SSV Normandy, Adams and most of the surviving crew were reassigned. Two years later, Dr. Chakwas and Joker joined the Normandy SR-2 crew as members of Cerberus but Adams did not. After joining the crew of the Normandy SR-2, Tali remarked that Adams' absence was proving difficult to get used to. Mass Effect 3 Engineer Adams returns in Mass Effect 3.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dnx9mFjPvnM Trivia *Engineer Adams may be a nod to the Star Trek universe. In The Original Series episode Dagger of the Mind, Dr. Tristan Adams runs the Tantalus Penal Colony. Here, Adams oversees the Normandy's experimental Tantalus Drive Core. References Category: Characters Category: Humans Category: Normandy Category: Systems Alliance